


重来

by ShangnySun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 微甜, 短
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 1Brolin日常小片段，Colin有事要出门。应该有点甜？2OOC！OOC！OOC！BC大概不可能这样3看第二条↑





	重来

《重来》

 

他要出门。

摸出钥匙拿好手机塞起钱夹，拎起背包甩到肩上。

沙发里的人摘掉一只耳机，将盖在脸上的毯子拉开随手扔到茶几上，光脚踩过地毯送他到门口。

他蹲着穿好鞋，起身一边围围巾一边匆忙地碰了碰对方脸颊，“Love you——”

啪！

他猝不及防，被巨大的声音吓得一哆嗦。

Bradley一只巴掌狠狠拍进另一只后嘴角向耳根拉，眉梢里是藏不住的得意。就在他以为这不过是个无聊的低级恶作剧时，对方却又忽然变了脸，咂着嘴顺手摸过鞋柜上的超市宣传页卷成个喇叭，右手拿着在左手掌心里一下一下地拍，摇着一头金毛，一脸的恨铁不成钢:“感情不够，这条不过，重来！”

他明白过来，在心里偷笑，瞄一眼客厅的表，立正站好，放松眼周让刚才被惊讶撑大的眼眶恢复原来大小，直视对方的蓝眼睛，嗓音压低，说得缓慢而郑重:“Love you.”

对面那个不如他高的人这次没再拍巴掌吓他，Bradley手飞到眼睛上，拇指和食指落在两边太阳穴上压住了揉，“肢体语言，肢体语言，”说着拿开手，端起手臂波浪一样舞了两下，“Morgan先生，肢体语言很重要！”话说完，装模作样地对灯泡挥挥手，对音响摆摆头，对电视一抬下巴，“各部门准备，咱们再来一遍，”宣传页临时客串了一把场记板在他眼前一晃，“第六场二镜二次。”

他思索一两秒，很自然地伸手拨了拨对方额前金发，倾身将嘴唇凑在耳垂附近的敏感地带徘徊。他先如常呼吸，然后很响地吞咽一声，真正开口却用了最轻的气音:“Love you...”

说完退后，等待验收。

Bradley将宣传页喇叭往嘴巴上一扣，整整十秒没有说话，十秒过后，詹导揽过他的肩膀将他拉近，语重心长地开始给他讲戏。

内容是什么他没听，Colin瞄着表，一开始还虚心地点头，嘴里配合地嗯嗯嗯，后来干脆抱起手臂耍大牌，量对方也不敢换演员。

“……这回明白了？”Bradley啰啰嗦嗦地胡说完，龇牙露出个假惺惺的友好笑容。

Colin不回答，双唇微分，傻乎乎地呆看好半天才终于慢慢眨了一下眼，接着迟钝地露出一脸恍然大悟，两边颧骨跃上淡淡的粉。他嘴巴闭上，有点窘迫、有点无奈地微微一抿，鹿眼气恼地一瞪:“不许笑，你一笑我都忘词了。”

话说完，他大功告成拍拍手，立刻恢复正常姿态，摸兜查手机，拉拉背包带，然后飞快地在目瞪口呆的Bradley嘴巴上亲一下，出门走人。

走出七八米，身后人才开始喊:“这条姑且算你过——”

那当然，他暗想，和某人对戏，根本不需要演技。

**Author's Note:**

> 以上～
> 
> ↑一个没演技，全真情的忘词C。
> 
> 好啦我滚去继续填坑啦～最近几天一直过着写完AM写BC，写完BC写AM的快~乐~生~活~


End file.
